Being There
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss start to be there for one another in ways they never expected.


**Being There **

It was late, everybody had gone home long ago expect for two members of the BAU team. The team had a case that after solving it they had just wanted to go home, expect for Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner. The two who seem to be the only ones who have no one to go home to. Reid and Rossi would hang out at a bar, Garcia had Morgan, and JJ had Will and Henry. Both Emily and Hotch tried their best to keep their selves busy long enough so they would not have to go to their empty apartments. Hotch would always hold out longer than Emily could. Emily stood from her desk, finished with her back reports, turning off her desk lamp and headed to Hotch's office. She knocked softly on the door jam and entered his office a little. Hotch looked up from his files briefly.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked his voice gruff but his eyes soft. Emily smiled gently.

"Truthfully?" she asked. At that, Hotch put his full attention on her and nodded.

"I don't want to go home to my empty apartment at least here I know there someone around. Even when I am at my apartment it doesn't matter how much noise I make in my apartment the quiet still swallows me up and there's no one there to pull me out. It scares me sometimes," Emily explained, surprised she opened up that quickly. Hotch watched her for a few minutes, not saying anything. Emily ran her fingers through her hair.

"Didn't mean to lay all that on you, have a good night," she said turning to leave. Hotch stood quickly from his desk calling out to her, halting he. She turned back into the office looking at him with questionable eyes.

"Stay," he stated, coming out from behind his desk to stand in front of it.

"What?" Emily asked completely confused.

"I-I know what you mean about the silence. Everybody thinks I stay here to work which is partially true but the other half of it is, is because the silence that awaits me at home is overbearing. It's too much to handle sometimes." Emily and Hotch stood there in his office, quiet, not knowing what do or say. Just then Emily slowly turned and quietly shut his office door signaling she was staying.

"Seeing the others go home with one another, knowing that they have someone to be there when they get home…that's unbearable to watch at times," Emily mentioned, leaning against the closed door. Hotch nodded, as he, watched her closely. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Hotch closed the short distance between him and Emily in only three strides; catching Emily completely off guard when he plastered his lips on hers in a feverish kiss. Hotch broke it off quickly, when Emily did not respond back to him. He backed up a step, his head lowered.

"I'm sorry. That…that was uncalled for," Hotch stated, keeping his head lowered not wanting to look Emily in the eyes. Emily was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened; she didn't know what to do.

"Emily…I don't know what I can…" Hotch began but was caught off when he felt Emily come forward, her lips crashing onto his in a fierce kiss. She was clutching his jacket lapels, his hands resting on her hips. The kiss began to get more heated as their tongues were added. Hotch backed them up ramming Emily's back against the door roughly but it did not seem to faze her or even break the kiss. Soon enough Emily began to remove Hotch's jacket from his shoulders. Hotch, soon after, also began to remove her jacket before they began to work on unbuttoning each other's shirts. Their hands traveling over the other's bodies; as soon as their shirts were removed Hotch suddenly grabbed Emily's right leg lifting it up her skirt riding up also as Emily wrapped her leg around his waist. He moved in closer to her causing her to groan out in pleasure when his hip ground into hers lightly. That's when Emily began to unbutton Hotch's pants but suddenly Hotch broke his lips away from hers, catching her hands in his.

"Wait," he said breathless. She pulled her hands back looking at Hotch with confusion in her eyes.

"I-Is this going to be a one night stand? I mean, being there for each other like this?" he asked his left hand slowly rubbing up and down her leg that was around his waist, going higher each time, Emily's eyes closing to his touch.

"D-do you want us to be here for each other like that?" she asked trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Well, it's against regulations but it would probably help us both out. It won't be weird during work, will it?" he asked his hand sliding between her thighs, his fingers doing the same thing they were doing on her leg.

"N-not at _all_," she said her voice filled with controlled pleasure, opening her eyes and looking at him with hunger filled eyes. He smirked slightly before he captured her lips again. She continued her task on unbuttoning his pants and when they first joined, Hotch's office was filled with their moans of pleasure. Once they both had reached their climax they couldn't help but slide down and sit on the floor, breathing heavily, their bodies slicked with sweat, and their muscles tense. They didn't say anything at first until Hotch broke it.

"That was…" Hotch began.

"Yeah," Emily said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Glad you stayed?" Hotch asked, pulling slightly back to look at her. Emily smiled.

"I'm _so_ glad I stayed," she said, pulling him back to her and resting her head against his shoulder.

A couple of days had passed since that passion night in Hotch's office. The team was on their way back from North Dakota after capturing an unsub who lured small children then sexually harassed them for several days before killing them. The case had shaken the whole team up especially Hotch. Emily could tell he was upset. Once the whole team was sound asleep Emily had gotten up and headed for the restroom making sure Hotch had saw her do so. She only had to wait a few minutes when a soft knock came onto the door. She opened it, Hotch slipping inside quietly, shutting the door behind him. They looked at one another both understanding the unspoken message between the two of them. Hotch had stepped forward pulling Emily to him. He leaned in and began to kiss her gently. He then breaks off, looking at her once again before plunging back in, this time kissing her forcefully and passionately. His hands began to unbutton her blouse, discarding it once it was fully unbutton. Once her shirt was removed it was her turn to discard his shirt and jacket. Once their upper clothing were off and forgotten their hands began exploring each other's bodies. Hotch, then lifting Emily up onto the sink, stepping in between her legs, getting closer to her. It wasn't long enough when their hands began to work on one another's pants, frantically trying to get them undone; soon enough they had swiftly joined both groaning with pleasure at the feeling of being conjoined. Within minutes their rhythm was fast and fierce, their breathing erratic, their bodies soon slicked with sweat. Not long after they had both reached their climax, their lips meant once again in a passionate kiss to muffle their screams of release. They stood there both breathing heavily, wrapped within each other. After a few moments their breathing was back to normal and they were slowly putting their clothes back on. Emily was watching Hotch closely before she had stepped up to him, gently placing her hands on his face making him look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He smiled lightly, leaned in and gently kissed her before pulling back.

"I am now," he stated, buttoning up the last of the buttons to his shirt. After they were all dressed, they snuck back into their seats without anybody hearing or seeing them.

The following day the team had spent the day catching up on back reports, Emily kind of making herself look busy due to her already finishing up her reports. But, she and Hotch's minds were on one another. They had managed to keep themselves busy until their lunch break came around. Prentiss had gone into the restroom, sitting in a stall to collect her thoughts. A few minutes later she had heard the door open and then close but didn't think any of it. Once she had collected herself she exited the stall, gasping out when she saw Hotch leaning up against the sink.

"Hotch? What are you doing in here?" Emily asked whispering and looking around the restroom. He didn't answer, just walked towards her. Once he got her he placed his hinds on her waist, pushing her backwards back into the stall she just exited from.

"Hotch, we can't" Emily stated, fear if they do they will get caught. But, Hotch wasn't listening. He just closed the door and locked it. He grabbed her once again, pulling her to him. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She broke it off as quickly as it had started, pushing him away.

"We can't," she stated, pushing past him to get to the door but before she could even unlock it she felt herself being whipped around and slammed up against the stall door hard, Hotch pressing her into it. His hands traveling over her body having Emily suppress a moan but in her right mind she knew they shouldn't be doing this especially in the middle of the day in the office. She placed her hands on his chest trying to push him away but his lips that had managed to find her neck had faltered her movements. As his lips worked on her neck he began to working on her pants. Emily soon found her own hands unwillingly not listening to her brain begin to work on Hotch' own pants. Once their pants were unbuttoned then soon removed, a short few seconds went by and they were at it again; their pace fast and their breathing soon erratic. It wasn't long when their movements were halted by the sounds of the bathroom door opening. They had stayed still listening to whoever enter a stall a couple down from theirs. Emily was about to unwrap her legs from Hotch but he surprisingly slowly thrust into her causing her to look at him in alarm. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Shh," he said, thrusting into her again, having Emily's eyes close. They kept up that pace until they finally heard the familiar door open and close, the door like a gunshot that started a race made their pace rhythm quicken once again. Minutes past and their climax swept over the both of them in a quick wave. Hotch had slowly let Emily down, both of their legs feeling like jello.

"That was a close one," Emily stated her voice a whisper. Hotch smiled slightly and nodded.

"We should get back," Emily stated. Hotch raised his eyebrow and pulled her closer.

"Why?" he asked, pushing her back up against the stall door, his lips once again connecting with her neck.

"Because if we stay in here any longer, the team will get suspicious and we wouldn't want that," she said pushing him backwards and began to put her clothes back on, straightening herself watching Hotch do the same before she exited the stall with Hotch behind her.

It was not long after their moment in the office bathroom that both Hotch and Prentiss decided to take a break, put some time between their moments so no one especially their team will get suspicious. It was only two weeks, both of them trying desperately not to give to their temptations. But, one day they 'snapped', they were in the car waiting on their plane to be ready and the team to show up. The both of them were oddly quiet and tense but that was all broken when Hotch quickly but also gently grabbed Emily's chin turning her head to face him and then began to kiss her forcefully, Emily returning the kiss with the same force. The kiss began to become more passionate as Emily climbed over to the driver's side, straddling Hotch whose hands were resting on her hips. They did not even bother with foreplay this time around and quickly enough they were working on unbuttoning the other's trousers seconds later they were buried within one another, halting their movements so they could enjoy the feeling of the other. They, then, began to move; their first two thrusts slow but not long the rhythm began to escalate, both of them panting and moaning. Not long the both of them were pushed over the edge. They sat there, not moving. Hotch, then, moved his hands from Emily's waist up to her face and brought her in for a sweet and gentle kiss.

"That was too much of a wait," Hotch stated breaking the silence. Emily nodded in agreement.

"But it had to be done. Speaking of we should get situated before the team gets here," she mentioned, about to move off of him and back into her seat but he held her firmly on his lap. She looked at him with confused and questionable eyes.

"Hotch?" she asked.

"I…I just want you here for a few minutes so I can touch you, feel you here against me," he stated a little self-conscious. Emily smiled knowingly and nods. She leans forward resting her head against his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her body and burrows his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. They were position like that for about fifteen minutes but to them it felt like hours before they distantly heard a car getting closer. Emily sat back and smiled sadly at Hotch who returned the same sad smile.

"The team's here," she stated. He nods and when she moves to get off his lap again he lets her. They both got themselves situated quickly. Before they had left the car Hotch had looked at Emily and kissed her once again before they both exited the car to meet the rest of the team.

The following day, the team had received a case in their jurisdiction. They didn't to split up. Emily and Hotch decided to go check out the first victim's apartment while the rest of the team stayed at HQ. They were quiet as they rode the elevator to the fifth floor of an old rundown apartment. They were just between the third and fourth floor when the elevator suddenly jerked to abrupt stop. Before they could question a old, tired voice came into the small compartment.

"Sorry about that folks. It happens on occasion. Just sit tight and it will start back up in no time. Sorry for the trouble." The silence after the voice had left grown until Hotch and Emily locked eyes; next thing Emily was up against the elevator wall, Hotch kissing her heatedly. Not long Emily broke off the kiss.

"Hotch, is this such a good idea?" she asked. Hotch looked at her like she had lost her mind. Without answering her he began to unbutton her slacks pulling them off her in one swift move. Then, grabbing her leg and lifting it to wrap around his waist. It wasn't long that Emily began to fumble with Hotch's own slacks; seconds later they were together and had found their rhythm quick enough; not long after they had both hit their climax. They stood there breathing heavily and sharing soft kisses before they untangled themselves from the other and began straightening themselves out when the elevator started back up again.

"Hotch. We're going to have to start stopping what's happening between us. If we don't we are going to get caught by the wrong person," Emily stated after a few seconds of silence. He looks at her.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked. She sighed.

"You _know_ that it's not what I want but it's the right thing to do." He was quiet, knowing she was right. He sighed and nodded. Just then the elevator stopped on the fifth floor but before Hotch could exit Emily had blocked his path. They locked eyes.

"I _really_ don't want to stop this, okay? This was hard for me to decide. It's just that someone at work can catch them and we could be in a world of trouble."

"We'll have to be more careful then," Hotch stated. Emily sighs.

"I know but no, Hotch, we have to stop," she said turning around and walking to the apartment, leaving Hotch to mull over the conversation.

Approximately five to seven agonizing weeks had gone by and Hotch couldn't stand not being able to touch and kiss Emily. The whole team was at the bar for their daily drink after a case and both Hotch and Emily decided to head out. Hotch was walking Emily to her car, which was a little ways down from the bar but once they were passing a dark alley Hotch had grabbed a hold of Emily's wrist and pulled her into the alley. By the look that Emily had gave him he knew she was confused.

"Hotch, what are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer her but just backed her up against the side of a building, realization sweeping over her. She, then, began to resist him.

"Hotch, we can't," she announced, as her back connected with the wall.

"Do you know how crazy I have been? Not being able to feel you? Not able to _be_ with you? I just…I just need to _feel_ you underneath me," he said his voice low and filled with so much control. He slipped his hands underneath Emily's shirt causing her to gasp out in shock and a hint of pleasure.

"Hotch, we can't…" she began to protest but Hotch had slammed his lips to hers, cutting her off but Emily broke it off quickly as it started. He was about to move in again but Emily had stopped him. His hands that were under her shirt began to caress her side, having it be hard for Emily to think.

"Hotch, listen. I know how you're feeling; it's been _very_ hard on me as well. But, we still can't risk us losing our jobs. Besides, it should have never had started in the first place but I don't ever regret doing it, not at all," she said. Hotch's hand movements, during this, had never ceased. He looked at her for a short moment before stepping in closer to her, pushing further into the wall. His eyes were filled with not anger but sadness and disappointment. He, then, kissed her breaking it off quickly; their lips were only inches apart.

"This whole thing began because in some sense I knew that I could make you feel alive again as you would for me. All the dark and evil things we deal with on a everyday basis I thought we'll be able to pull each other back into the light just as Morgan and Garcia do, just as Rossi and Reid do. I hoped we could for one another," explained Hotch. Emily stood there in complete shock, trying to process that all in. Just then Hotch slowly removed his hands from under her shirt causing her to drift out of her thoughts. He began to back away from her and the loss of his touch had oddly caused a shot of panic to sweep through her and she reached out snatching his hand, halting him.

"Don't leave," she said frantically, their eyes locking with one another. She tugged on his hand bringing him to her. Once he was standing there, without saying anything more began to undo his pants. When the task was completed she brought his closer, wrapping her right leg around him. Hotch was completely confused in the sudden change of mind but before he could question Emily had already moved her hips against his causing them both to intake a sharp breathe once together. They held it and looked at one another.

"You _do_ make me feel alive," Emily stated in a breathless and strained voice.

"Very much alive," she continued and then bucked her hips against his again causing Hotch to let out a low groan. It didn't take long to have Hotch to move with her; their pace quick and fierce, their breathing becoming erratic as they started to get close both trying desperately to hold on as long as possible, not wanting it to end. Seconds later both felt their climaxes hit them full force causing them both to let out a cry of pleasure. They stood there for a moment not wanting to move from one another. But, they slowly untangled themselves and fixed up their clothes. Before they left the alley Hotch kissed her once more.

"Will there be a next time?" he asked her. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Most defiantly," she stated. They then walked the rest of the way to Emily's car.

The last two days the BAU had just solved a case in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania where a man was kidnapping and killing them in order to 'save them.' The team were packed up but decided to stay the night and leave in the morning. Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and JJ were going down to the hotel bar to have a couple of drinks but Hotch and Emily declined the offer. They just wanted to relax before leaving. It was about a half an hour when there was a knock on Emily's door; looking through the peep hole a small smile came onto her face. She opens the door and smiles knowingly at him as she lets him inside. It was not very long after he had entered that he had her in his arms, kissing her fiercely and passionately. The kiss was filled with such need, lust, and something else that Emily could not decipher. Soon enough clothes were discarded and they were at it again. In the aftermath they laid there in the bed both breathing heavily and sweat slicken. Emily had her head resting on Hotch's chest, her arm draped across his stomach while Hotch had his arm around Emily's shoulders absentminded played with her hair.

"Guess what?" Hotch asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"We actually made it to a bed this time," he stated having Emily chuckle.

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" They were quiet for a bit longer.

"This is nice," Emily announced suddenly.

"What is?"

"Lying here, not having to rush to get dressed in fear of getting caught. It actually feels pretty nice," she said.

"I agree." They laid there a little bit longer; Emily soon started to drift off to sleep. Hotch quietly announced that he's going back to his room receiving a small groan of disappointment from Emily but she did not stop him when he moved off the bed. After redressing, Hotch went back over to Emily and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before hesitantly retreating back to his own room.

Both Emily and Hotch are trying to space out when they get together to avoid suspicion. The team had another case in Houston, Texas involving a man who would slit women's throats if they rejected him. The end result was that the team had closed in on the unsub, freaking him out but they managed to capture him. Emily was going in to cuff him while the team covered her. But, somehow the unsub had concealed a knife up his sleeve. Once Emily was close enough he grabbed her, whipping her around so she was facing the team, the knife placed firmly on her throat. The unsub began yelling demands if they don't let him go he will kill her, etc. Hotch, a small amount of fear coursing through him, tried to reason with him but he was not listening. The unsub pressed the knife harder onto Prentiss's neck, causing her to wince. The unsub repeated his threat, this time he grabbed Prentiss' gun and took aim at Emily's temple. The unsub was not going to back down and the whole team knew the whole solution of getting Emily back was that the unsub had to be killed. Hotch took aim and shot, getting the unsub in the head. When the rest of the team removed the weapons out of reach and checked to see if he was really dead, Hotch went to Emily, who was standing not far away, to check if she was alright. They locked eyes but before he could say anything the team came over and began to fuss over her.

Later that night, once everything simmered down, Hotch had went to Emily's apartment. She let him in but he was quiet for the longest time, worrying her.

"What's the matter, Hotch?" she asked, concern filled her voice.

"We…_I_ almost lost you today. The unsub could have slit your throat just like the victims or even worse shot you!" he stated.

"But, he didn't. That is all that matters. Don't blame yourself, I should have been more cautious," she stated walking to him but not touching him; she was waiting for him to make the first move. Hotch stood there, moments passing slowly, his thoughts racing around his head until unconsciously he moved his hands, placing them on her waist but still keeping her at arm's length. He just stood there, staring. Emily didn't move nor speak, knowing that today's events had shaken him up and that he needs to move at his own pace. She, then, began to feel his hands slowly moving up and underneath a little ways under her shirt. She watched as he closed his eyes to the touch of her skin. It seemed that was all he had needed to have him finally pull her gently to him, her hands resting limply on his chest. Emily could tell that he still wasn't fully 'there'.

"Hotch," she called out, snapping him out of it. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Kiss me," she said and without argument he did. She broke it off and took his hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom. The discarding of their clothes was a slow process because once a piece of clothing was removed their hands would explore the freshly new expose flesh before working on another piece of clothing to remove. This time the sex was slow and passionate not hot and frenzy as the other times were. It seems this time they want to explore the other and see what makes them tick. A little while later they lay there, spooning. Hotch was gently tracing over the small scratch that the unsub had left on her neck. All was quiet.

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Hmm?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss over the scratch.

"Are you going to stay or rush off?" she asked. He stopped tracing the scratch with his finger.

"If you want me to, I will," he said.

"You know what I want but it matters what _you_ want," she stated. Hotch mulled over that for a few seconds before turning Emily's head so she could look at him.

"I'm defiantly staying," he said sincerely. Emily smiles, turns herself over so her whole body was facing him and nestles up against him. It wasn't long before Emily had fallen asleep, Hotch not far after her. Both knew deep down that there will defiantly be a lot more of them "being there" for one another in the near future.

**THE END **


End file.
